


We'll Always Have Waikiki

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandonment, Beaches, Deal With It, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flynn looks great in his trunks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hawaii, Holidays, Humor, Lost in Time, Lucy is bitchy, Lucy's going to climb his trunk, but no smut here only limes, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Lucy and Flynn are abandoned by Wyatt and Rufus again...but luckily they are stuck in Hawaii circa 1950s, so they make the most of their four hour wait.





	We'll Always Have Waikiki

“AGAIN?!” Lucy shouted incredulously as she and Flynn stood in an open field. A few metres before them was a small crop circle where the lifeboat had once been.

“They probably had to go.” Flynn offered as Lucy was radiating enough anger that he didn't want to be the target of it given he was abandoned just like her. 

“Maybe they could not lead Rittenhouse back to the lifeboat every time and have to abandon us?” She asked him.

“It’s not like we’re stuck in the Arctic Circle.” He pointed out as he was trying to not give into his own anger as it never helped him. Frankly, he felt sorry for Lucy as they were her friends not his. Her friends were perpetually abandoning her whether it was jumping through history or choosing their 'bromance' over including her like they used to. He wondered if it was because of him, but it turned out that it wasn't. It just came to her gender and them not wanting her to get upset when they were immature shits.

“It’s not the point.” Lucy told him, fed up as she was hungry, sweaty and exhausted. She wanted to go home, but that was not an option. She had also wanted a day off but no, that wasn't an option now either.

“I know, but they will come back.” Flynn said.

“In four hours! I just wanted one Sunday off and hide in my corner of the bunker and read a book in peace and quiet. But no, Rufus and Wyatt had to bicker non stop about the toilet paper issue and who’s turn it was to clean the bathroom. Then have a meeting about who is leaving those shitty little dregs of milk in the bottle every time. Then we can’t even resolve any of it as Rittenhouse brings us out to here for no appreciative reason!” She vented at him as she was fed up.

“They were dropping off a sleeper agent.” he said gently.

“Oh yes, Melvin the sleeper agent who has the IQ of gnat that drove us all insane with his complaining and lactose intolerance.” she told him, it wasn't like he didn't already know but she said it anyway and groaned as it had been a terminally long morning. 

“Well, at least we know Melvin is in the present where he can’t do anything for Rittenhouse. As we last saw him with Wyatt and Rufus.” Flynn pointed out as they had been caught trying to chase down the mothership. A task that had been a waste of time as it had disappeared before they could entertain engaging them in a fight.

“Great, well what are we going to do?” Lucy asked him as she threw up her hands.

“Waikiki is about a hour’s drive that way. We still have the car.” He said pointing in the direction they would need to go. “We could return it downtown and enjoy a day in the sun and sand.” He offered.

“We don’t have any money.” she told him.

“It’s not an issue, I have the money Rittenhouse gave Melvin to get his life going.” Flynn said as he pulled the thick envelope from his jacket pocket.

“We should really save that money.” She told him.

“No one is going to miss a couple hundred dollars which can give us a pretty special day.” He said in a tempting manner as they both knew $100 went a long way in the 1950s. It was the equivalent of spending $1000 in present time values. “Isn’t it time we spoiled ourselves. We have four hours, let's have some fun and get something to eat.” He added.

“What about Rittenhouse?” She asked.

“We’d know if they were still here. I have a feeling they are already gone from this time period.” He said. Lucy bit her bottom lip and wrestled with the part of her that told her to be rational. To be 'good', but then her stomach grumbled and decided she'd rather be shouted at later than starve.

“Ok, let’s do it." Lucy said.

* * *

 

An hour and half later, Lucy laid stretched out on a beach chair under an umbrella in a stunning burgundy and antique ivory dotted one-piece swimsuit with symmetrical ruching. The fully gathered suit featured a cute sweetheart neckline with thick tie halter straps and a full skirted bottom over low cut legs. She loved it as she didn’t have to worry about it riding up her ass and the one piece saved her from getting burnt as sunscreen was basically non-existent. Lucy hadn’t had any luck in finding it.

They had rented a room at hotel on the expensive side of the beach. While Lucy luxuriated in some luxurious finger sandwiches and virgin cocktails while reading ‘African Queen’ by C.S. Forester; Flynn was enjoying the water. Ok, Lucy was also luxuriating the view as well and why wouldn’t she. Waikiki beach was beautiful, everyone there were so happy.

She lowered her book and lifted up her sunglasses, just as Flynn strode out of the option. He was handsome and hot as hell as the water trickled off his body. He came towards her, Lucy’s body tingled with awareness and a light blush graced her cheeks as the naughtiest thoughts crossed through her mind. She licked her lips and she could almost taste the salt of the water that trailed down his torso.

“How’s the water?” Lucy asked as he neared their chairs.

“Perfect. You should go take a dip.” He said as he picked up the towel from his chair and used it to dry off his face.

“Later,” She told him as she was too lazy to get up.

“You afraid to go in alone?” he goaded.

“No, I'm lazy." she admitted cause she really didn't care what he thought.

“I could carry you in, cause trust me, you love it.” he told her, she blushed lightly at the imagery of him carrying her. She shook her head, he held out his hand to her. “Come on, it’s time you got wet.” he told her, his words excited her in a very different manner than they were intended.

“Ok.” Lucy caved as she took his hand. She put her book to the side with her sun glasses. Flynn pulled her onto her feet. She laughed and squealed in delight as they raced to the edge. Lucy dipped her feet in and shivered as it cold. “That is cold!” she said as she was ready to chicken out.

“Oh no, you don’t.” he drawled, before she had a chance to escape; he picked her up.

“Don’t you dare drop me.” She told him as he stepped further into the ocean. She did not want to be dunked. Flynn chuckled in a mischievous manner that thrilled her but also made her incredibly nervous. She shrieked, then giggled as he faked dropped her but caught her before she touched the water. Her heart pounded from the shock and his close proximity. “You’re cruel!” she teased him, he pulled her close, she grabbed him around the neck to ensure her safety.

“Just teasing.” He assured her with a grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “You ready? Trust me, you won’t want to miss this.” He told her.

“Yeah.” She murmured, but her mind was not on the water and it's icy temp. But she also didn't want to let him go and run. Instead, she stayed with him as he gently lowered her legs into the water. His hands smoothed to her waist. The ocean lapped at her waist, the cold contrasting with the heat of the sun against her skin and Flynn pressed against her body. She was not missing a moment as she memorised it all.

“Perfect.” He murmured, she wasn't entirely sure he was referring to the water. 

“Yes, you are-“ she blinked as she realised what she was about to say. “Yes, it is perfect in the water.” She said before she cleared her throat. She playfully pushed him, to break the tension of the moment and somehow Flynn slipped and splashed back into the water. She couldn't help but laugh as he resurfaced with his hair a mess.

“So, it’s going to be like that?” he asked her with a sly smile.

“Yep,” before she could race away, he grasped her ankle and pushed it out. She lost balance and fell on top of him with a splash. They both came up spluttering and laughing. Flynn reached out and pushed her wet hair away from her face. She moved in close, her hands smoothed his hair away before she kissed him with so much hunger it left him reeling.

Heat roared through through them. Even as Lucy tried to go slow, be gentle before they were arrested for indecency. But she couldn't as her body and heart took over; the kiss turned wild and molten within the space of a few heartbeats. Flynn quickly tempered the kiss and broke away as he pressed his forehead to hers, then pressed his cheek against hers in a calming but intimate gesture.

“Take me to our room.” She told him in a husky voice, Flynn pulled back and searched her eyes. "I'm 100% sure of you and this." she promised him, he gave a nod as he couldn't seem to find the words.

* * *

 

4 hours later,

“We’ve been waiting over two hours for you two.” Wyatt told them, his sharp tones riled Lucy's anger as she remember keenly how he and Rufus had abandoned them. It had certainly led to Lucy and Flynn enjoying their time together. But her crankiness returned as she wanted to hold Flynn's hand, to touch him and be possessive of him as he was hers. She couldn't, because in doing so publicly would get them into trouble and Flynn being taken back to prison. He was there to be their asset, not to be her lover.

“We’ve been waiting longer so shut your face.” Lucy snapped at him, Wyatt reared back in surprise as he didn’t expect bite back. Rufus was already turned facing the screens of his console as he clearly knew better than to comment. She felt a zing of power at snapping at Wyatt than letting him walk over her.

“Wow, ok. Do you want to know what we’ve gotten up to?” Wyatt asked her as she and Flynn strapped in.

“No.” Lucy told him, plainly and she really didn't care. She knew she could read the eventual reports or ask Agent Christopher or Jiya for a abbreviated version anyway.

“What did you two get up to?” Wyatt asked them, changing the subject.

“We ate Loco Moco, some Manapua and shaved iced while we discussed Tchaikovsky in the shade.” Flynn deadpanned, except his dry humour flew right over Wyatt’s head as he pulled a face.

“Must have been pretty deep conversation to forget that we’d be here in four hours.” Wyatt remarked dryly.

“I definitely went deep into the subject matter, didn’t I Lucy?” Flynn deadpanned, she couldn't help but smile at his cheekiness.

“Yes, your knowledge of Tchaikovsky is very detailed and enthralling. I enjoyed myself thoroughly.” Lucy said, she wanted to shake her head at him but didn't as she didn't need Wyatt reading too much into them.

“I don’t know anything about that Chai tea guy.” Wyatt told them in a proud manner. He liked that he wasn't 'snooty' and the 'people's' man. Lucy and Flynn held their tongues as both of them had a witty retort about how little he really knew but it was a cheap shot. 

“We know," Lucy replied coolly, she turned to Rufus. "Can we go now?” she asked him.

“Yep.” Rufus replied, she looked to Flynn and smiled. He gave her a wink before he settled back for the short trip. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes bracing for the time shift. Happy and recharged from their mini vacation.


End file.
